The Puppitronics
by JackiechuWuvU64
Summary: A Parallel universe of a Parallel universe of a Parallel universe of Five Nights at Freddy's. Here all the animatronic characters are dog-like and are called puppitronics. Humans are cats. Warning: There may be some mild violence and there may be some romance but it's not too bad. There may also be some funny stuff too.
1. Chapter 1 Curtains Closed

**(Author's very big Note: Ahh a new fanfic! Before reading this please understand that this is a parallel of a fanfiction called Springtrap and Jackie (by WolfbyDaylight) which is of course a parallel of another fanfic which is a parallel of the FNAF series. Wow that was confusing… Here all animatronics have Dog-like body shapes and extras that make them seem more like the original counterparts. Besides these Puppitronics, humans are presented as Cats and Kittens respectively. Jackie and Stanley belong to WolfbyDaylight, and FNAF of course belongs to Scott Cawthon. Please enjoy!)**

The day was coming to an end at last, the music coming from the main room was fading and the closing speech was about to be held. Freddy Fuzpup, Boni, and Chica were closing the pizzeria and Foxie was closing the Pirates Cove curtains. The only light visible was the light coming from the main party room.

Springpup scuffed his steel paws against the marble floor. He wasn't in the safe room currently, oh no. He was in the back room with the empty suits and heads. He had woken up in there for some reason, with no recollection of how he had been moved from the safe room. No one was allowed in there after all, and the puppitronics couldn't see it, all they could say was, "-... .- -.-. -.- / .-. - - -".

The pizzeria closed for good, and Springpup was about to leave and head back to the safe room. Just as he approached the door, it opened up. The guard for the dayshift threw a puppitronic into the room next Springpup with a curse.

It wasn't any puppitronic he could remember. It had no specific theme and was more just meant to look like a basic puppitronic. It had soft velvety ears, and its fur was a lavender-purple colour. It had a collar, eyelashes, and appeared to be powered down.

Springpup examined the puppitronic carefully but shook his head. It didn't matter what this was, it was scrap now. So he left for the safe room and spent the night messing with the night guard's head with strange hallucinations. The murdering of the guard was Freddy and his crew's job.


	2. Chapter 2 Jackie

Springpup awoke in the back room again. Who was moving him there each night? It was really getting annoying. All he wanted was for another 20 years to pass and let him and the puppitronics be destroyed, and do that by going into a kind of powered-down-comatose-state. But heck, someone wouldn't stop messing with him and moving him around!

Springpup stood up and moved slowly towards the door, his joints rusted, and lacking bearings. He pushed the door open, but then a whirring sound came from behind him. He turned around and saw the puppitronic from the day before stand up and look at him.

What would this puppitronic think of a ripped apart thing like him? He probably looked worse than the Mangle! But this puppitronic just looked at him, it's eyelids clicking as it's programming caused it to blink.

"Hi!" It said suddenly. The voice was similar to Chica's, perhaps the puppitronic had female programming?

"I'm Jackie! What's your name?" it asked, holding out it's paw.

Springpup said nothing. This puppitronic didn't seem to care about the first impression of itself or of the one it was speaking to. Another thing he noticed was that it had a harder material for it's suit, more like plastic than the fluffy-leather that Freddy had.

"What's your name? C-cekk-Come on T-Tekk-tell m-me!" the puppitronic glitched.

That must have been why it was thrown in the back room, it had been glitching. The puppitronic lowered it's paw and stumbled over to the other side of the room.

"I-Ik don-don't uh-uh," the puppitronic powered down and it's paws slid out from beneath it.

Springpup turned back around and opened the door. Freddy was standing right on the other side, staring right at the spring puppitronic. His artificial-white pupils constricted.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in the ... .- ..-. . / .-. - - -?Freddy asked, glitching as he said the two morse code words. **(Author's Note: In the first chapter, the morse translated as 'BACK ROOM' when it should've translated as 'SAFE ROOM' this should be fixed from hereon.)**

Springpup merely pushed past Freddy and headed towards the safe room, walking past the office while he was at it. It wasn't his job to kill the night guard but he decided to play a little spook on the poor ol' cat. Pressing his face against the door which was closed, he let out his screech which was a song-track-played-backwards-and-sped-up-for-some-reason.

That would have scared the life out of the guard, seeing a ripped apart puppitronic he hadn't seen before. Springpup was satisfied and went to the safe room to try and wait out the next 20 years, although things did start to happen as the short days passed by…


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**(AN: Really long chapter! Warning this may contain lots of, uh, gore… So read on if you are not of the fainthearted. Enjoy! Heh heh…)**

"Welcome to Freddy Fuzpup's Pizzeria!" Jeremy said happily, as parents and kittens entered through the front doors. Today he was working the day shift for a birthday. The walls were lined with balloons and streamers. Toy Freddy and his gang were on stage, with the withered animatronics in the back room.

A tom of about twelve years old with golden fur and blonde hair entered with four other kittens, his close friends, behind him. One looked just like him and was likely a twin, but had brown fur and hair. One had dyed purple hair and orange fur with a hot pink tie. The only she-cat of the five had blonde hair with white fur, and the last of the bunch was a ginger with a pretend eyepatch and a picture of Foxie and Mangle on his shirt.

Jeremy smiled. The blonde tom, Godfrey, was having his twelfth birthday and was really excited. He shook EVERYONE's paw, even Jeremy's! He was so excited to see the Fuzpup gang.

But while everyone was excited in the main rooms, something else was taking place. A certain cat who had recently been fired from his job was hiding in the shadows. His fur was painted purple. He watched the people with the cameras. Once everyone was distracted by the performance on stage, and Godfrey was hanging out with his friends, the purple cat decided to 'get ready'. He put on the Golden Boni suit and headed towards the kids. The adults had no idea he was there, and Jeremy was watching this two year-old kitten play with the Mangle.

"Hey kids! I'm Golden Boni, you look bored! There's an arcade in the other room, want to take a look?" the purple cat asked. The she-cat and the tom with purple hair shrugged and followed him.

After awhile, the ginger and the brown-haired tom went to see where they went. After they were gone, Godfrey decided to see where his friends all went. He found himself outside the safe room, with bloody footprints leading outside. He slowly entered, and immediately threw up.

His supposed brother had his jaw cut back to his spine, the ginger's eyes were ripped out of his sockets and his head had been lopped off. The purple haired kitten's ears had been removed and his belly had been spliced open. The she-cat had been cut across the neck, and down towards her stomach. Her limbs had lines cut across the bones.

Godfrey was about to scream, but felt a paw, wet with blood, land on his shoulder. His mouth was gagged with a cloth and he was thrown down onto the pool of blood in the room.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet," the purple cat said, standing over him, "I want to explain my plans to SOMEONE at least, and you'd be the only one to be unable to do anything!"

He laughed. "You see, I was fired from this wretched place for 'fixing' the puppitronics and so I'm doing this and framing Jeremy because he was the one who did it I'd swear…"

"But I DO know simple robotics so the distraction-"

"EAAARGGHGHHGH!" The great wail travelled as soundwaves towards the purple cat and Godfrey's ears.

"That didn't sound like a kitten…" the purple cat growled. He pulled out the camera device and checked the main room.

The two year-old kitten that Jeremy had been watching had been eyed by the Mangle. When the broken puppitronic swung down to attack her, Jeremy got in the way and had his whole frontal lobe torn out.

"Well anyways, I still got revenge on Jeremy, just not in the way I expected!" the purple cat laughed.

Godfrey tried to scramble out of the safe room, but the purple cat leapt at him and severed his tail and limbs.

"There's no escape from me," the purple cat hissed. He left the safe room and was able to escape the pizzeria easily from the confusion and screaming of evacuating cats.


	4. Chapter 4 Not Memories, Nightmares

After Jeremy lost his frontal lobe, Freddy Fuzpup's pizzeria closed down for about 6 years. After being open for only two weeks, it was closed down again. It was raining one night, and a shady character decided to visit the pizzeria. With sleek movements he traversed the rooms. In the back room he decided to do a little something to one of the empty Freddy Fuzpup suits.

With some old still-usable purple paint, the suit was painted over, carefully leaving the hat and bowtie black. The cat hopped inside the suit, which had it's crossbars and anything dangerous removed. He head towards the stage. Freddy was alerted of unusual presence and turned to face the purple Freddy.

"Follow me."

The purple Freddy lead the real Freddy to the safe room. The puppitronic was unable to enter. The cat hopped out of the suit, grabbed an axe he left on the wall and destroyed Freddy with it. Then Boni came and was destroyed. Then Chica, then Foxie.

The cat left the purple Freddy suit outside of the safe room and prepared himself for leaving the pizzeria. The air grew cold, and all the rats and mice ran for the corners or the exit. The cat turned to face the entrance of the safe room. Four ghostly white apparitions appeared. They blocked his only way out.

"Wha-What? But I-"the cat spluttered.

A fifth ghost approached from behind the wall made by the first four. The cat recognized this ghost. It was Godfrey, there to take revenge for what he had done.

"I released you from the suits! I'm sorry! Please just let me out!"

Godfrey moved faster. The cat searched for ways to escape. The only thing he could see was the Golden Boni suit he used to trick the kids into following him to their deaths. He ran for the suit and hurriedly put it on.

"Ha ha! Can't get me now!" he laughed.

Raindrops leaked through the roof and one happened to fall right on the head of the spring puppitronic. The cat tensed as he heard a creak, then a buckle. All suddenly, he felt the spring endoskeleton close in on him.

The pain was unbearable. Iron skewers launched themselves up into his mouth and through his top jaw. Spikes went through his sides, forcing his ribs to crack and blood to pour from his stomach.

"BLEAARRRGHHGH!" He coughed and puked blood. He fell onto his back and the screams reverberated through the broken down building.

Springpup's eyes opened suddenly. Memories kept coming, maybe the reason he is able to move around and think will be revealed soon?


End file.
